Who's Gonna Light Up The Darkness?
by Katt9966
Summary: We all need someone in the dark sometimes.


Title: - Who's Gonna Light Up The Darkness?

Author: - Katt

Rating: -M

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Author's Notes: - Some more bitter/sweet for Whipper for Easter.

Who's Gonna Light Up The Darkness?

PART 1

The small boy woke up with a start, and a whimper of fear. Wide eyes darted around a room made unfamiliar by the darkness. Well-loved toys, ordinary objects, turned into monsters by a blanket of black.

He wanted to call out, to shout for someone to come and rescue him. Someone to bring light, to chase away the dark corners. He knew from experience though that no one would come if he called. He'd be ignored, and in the morning he'd be punished for, _"waking me up you little shit."_

The thought of the punishment was even more terrifying then the remnants of his nightmare. So the small boy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and pulled the comforter up over his head, and hoped that if he couldn't see the monsters lurking in the darkness, then they couldn't see him either.

PART 2

The teenage boy buried his face in his pillow to stifle the involuntary cry of fear that his nightmare had ripped from him. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt his body trembling. He strained to listen to the darkness. Terrified he'd hear the tell-tale soft step outside his bedroom door.

The monster from his dreams waited for him in the real world. There were worse things waiting for you in the dark then fantasies of vampires, ghosts and zombies. There were whispers that came out of the darkness, touches, pain, violation, and so many secrets that lived in the shadows.

His heartbeat finally slowing down the boy breathed a sigh of relief when nothing stirred in the sleeping house. Curling up, he pulled the comforter up to his chin, and wished that real monsters didn't exist, and that they didn't wear the faces of the people who were supposed to love and protect you.

PART 3

The man awoke with a gasp, his body drenched in sweat, images from his dreams still playing out behind his closed eyes. Opening his eyes banished the images, but instead he felt the heavy darkness surrounding him, pressing down on his body. He wanted to reach out and flick on the light, to chase away the residual memories of too many crime scenes, of witnessing too much inhumanity.

He didn't dare though. Instead he lay perfectly still in the darkness, and tried not to disturb the woman in the bed next to him. His hands itched to reach out for the soft, warm body, to seek solace in her embrace. It wouldn't be solace he'd receive though. Just scorn and exasperation, the annoyed voice making him feel guilty, making him feel inadequate. It was better to let Lucy sleep undisturbed.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but unable to move, he stared up into the darkness, and waited for the first fingers of dawn to reach across the ceiling.

PART 4

His face wet with tears, shed as memories from so long ago had chased more recent traumas through his mind, Dutch started awake, pleading with some faceless monster,

"No, please…"

His breathing hitched in his chest as he tried to keep the sobs that wanted to escape his lips inside. The darkness of the night full of the black corners, and dark shadows, that had haunted him all his life.

Suddenly golden light flooded the room. The darkness was chased away; the monsters that stalked his subconscious shriveled up and faded away, all banished by the light.

A warm body pressed up against his back, gentle fingers wiping away the dampness from his cheeks, as a voice, still thick with sleep, whispered,

"Sshh, it's okay Dutch I'm here, I've got you."

Relaxing back against Vic's solid presence Dutch smiled to himself as he whispered back,

"I know…it's okay it was just a dream. Switch the light out."

"You're sure?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The darkness wrapped itself around the two as Dutch felt Vic slip his arm around his waist. Vic never asked what the nightmares were about; he was just always there with a touch, a soothing whisper of love, and the light.


End file.
